Plumeria Blooming
by xCrescentMayFluffynessx
Summary: Rin and Rei(OC) are fraternal twins that love each other but what happens when they suddenly must live with a man named Sess. because of their parents being overly busy and what happens when their mother becomes deathly physical and brutal to them will they stay and continue to live like that or take the offer and accept living with a stranger thats a demon dog? Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Disaster

**Plumeria Blooming**

* * *

Heyyyyyy peoples xCrescentMayFluffynessx here so this is my first fanfic ever posting on here I hope its to peoples liking I just felt sure why not make a InuYasha fanfic since I'm such a fan of it no really I'm a crazy hyper one and I'm also looking for inspiration xD welp I hope for reviews and correction of my grammar or any mistakes are always welcomed anyways hope ya enjoy it as much as I did writing it meep! ^^

Sesshomaru: We can only hope they will.

May: Of course you will Fluffy your here! Anyways todays announcer isssss KAGOME!

Kagome: Hiya guys! Introducing Chapter 1 Birthday Disaster of Plumeria Blooming grab your popcorn, soda, candy, anything and take a seat and no seriously if you don't I will say it…

Inuyasha: Get on with it Kagome!

Kagome: Sit Boy! Now let's begin. *she smiles and drags Inuyasha behind the curtains*

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birthday Disaster**

_All my life since I was born I've had it hard… Guess in the Kimura family being the youngest isn't very lucky. Today is my birthday I'll be turning 15 years old along with my twin Rin well fraternal twin. But this birthday wasn't as boring as the others it had been a little too eventful I might add._

Rei sat up stretching silently and would yawn with no sound at all it was 5am. She quickly changed out of her pajamas into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. After she proceeded to slowly creeping down the stairs it had been much safer in the lower parts of the house where her family wouldn't hear her fumble or make a ruckus.

"Jacket, jacket, jacket… Ah! Here we go." Rei yanked her coat off the hanger pulling it on quickly and snuck out the back door then through the side gate into the front yard the air was fresh with the smell of rain with it. The sun hadn't rose yet so Rei had planned to take her time today the streets light with a blue tinge due to the beautiful sky.

"I've got to hurry." She started to jog again all the way to a tall tree she'd plan to reach the top so off she went to pulling at bark and kicking herself up higher and higher while snapping some twigs in her wake it scared the day lights out of birds. The climb wasn't an easy feat either but her determination didn't waver as she rose up on an enormous branch that she was familiar with there was only one tally mark engraved in the wood but she added a second one wearing a grin. The area was the second highest part of the tree. After a moments rest she was back at climbing the bark was slightly wet causing her to slip scrapping her knees she only winced at the pain blowing it off with a huff of air. Finally with so much effort Rei made it to the top. This girl wasn't particularly strong or tom-boyish she'd just loved to watch the sun rise and set each day and this tree had been the tallest around giving her the absolute best view of all.

"Phew… Rin's gonna kill me. Again." But she only giggled clapping her hands together in excitement. "Come on! Hurry up!" she looked at her watch it was 6:25am. Rin would be showing up to get her soon. Then voila it was the greatest sun rise her eyes had ever seen. "Whooooooooo!" she shouted out birds took flight at her sudden outburst the sun crept up slowly casting shadows of buildings, plants animals and more its color was a golden orange shining as bright as possible in the early morning. Rei was content now carving her birthdate in the bark and took one photo of the sun rise till she'd heard her name called out in the wind.

"Rei Rei"!

She shook her head grumbling and groaning Rin had found her "Rin! Hey I'm up here! Look!" Rin came rushing on over looking up at her sister in disbelief it was amazing to her Rei had managed to finally reach the top. "Hey sis" Rei waved down "Rei come down now we need to get back! And do be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah when am I not care-FUL"! Rei was climbing down fine till she slipped falling down the rest of the way and landed on her butt "Oh my gosh Rei" Rin helped her twin to her feet noticing she had lots of cuts on her legs and one straight across her nose.

"No more climbing!" Rin scolded with a sigh

They returned home at exactly 6:30 Rei had been exhausted but happy.

"I'm gonna go shower." Rin nodded watching Rei run up the stairs "She's gonna get us in trouble." She kicked off her shoes laying down on one of her cushy couches in their living room, "I'll just leave her be for now but ugh she knows she's not athletic so just…" all she could do was sigh in defeat before noticing her mother coming down the stairs she scurried to a sitting position

"Morning Mother."

"Where is Rei?" her mother's eyes narrowed as Rin stood going up stairs, "She's taking a shower."

Rei washed her dirty hair with a smile plastered on her face the blood rinsed down her pale skin in a cool motion the water carrying it down the drain once she'd begun washing her body with her honey body wash she whimpered from the stinging pain the soap caused going into her cuts.

"Dang it." She grumbled rinsing herself off and wrapped herself in a towel as she exited the steamy room she meet eyes of rage that belonged to her mother she brows drawn together in pure rage.

"Morning" Rei spoke hanging her head down once the lady was out of range and sight she hurried to her room pulling out her clothes her bra and underwear a soft cotton the color a stripe of purple and white her skirt was a dark blue that was 3 inches about her knees adorned with a long white sleeved top the shirt hung off her shoulders some while the back and sleeves had a intricate design. Her hair hung down just past her butt by an inch it was still damp but none the less remained straight she pulled out a thin headband with a blue flower on it and positioned it almost perfectly. A knock rang from her door she only turned from her full body length mirror to see who it was.

"Sis I'll help you with your make up." Rei nodded noticing Rin's outfit was a skirt just an inch above her knees it was a pretty beige and her top was frilly with the straps big and flared out it was a orange color and her hair tied to the side she looked amazing in Rei's eyes she'd always stand out more with her pouty lips that held a red lip gloss. "Sit missy", "Okay yah don't gotta be bossy sis. By the way which lip gloss the pinkish one or clear?" Rei held the two up while Rin waved the black eyeliner across the edge of her eyelids Rin paused looking at the two then smiled "The pink one I like it."

"Alright soooo why do we have to get all dolled up so early in the morning again?"

"We've gotta go with mom and dad to their job I have no idea why but that's the reason."

"Hm"

"Ok finished" Rin moved aside closing the make-up and smiled in awe Rei was just as shocked

"You're a magician I swear Rin." Rei complemented putting on the lip gloss on her tiny plump lips after enough was put on she put it in her shoulder bad with a tiny mirror, her cell, a notebook, a pen, and perfume. "So you all set lets go eat breakfast?"

"For sure"! Rei stood up as they rushed down stairs for breakfast "Oh and Rin it was amazing" she hugged her older twin tightly before showing her the photo she took, "It is Rei! So pretty" Rin sat beside her at the table they both grabbed a bagel, fruit and yogurt the house was silent in fact the whole neighborhood was no one was up as early as them.

"Pst Rin we start high school soon you excited?!" Rin smiled drinking her orange juice after a few gulps she sat the glass down "I am. I'm also nervous"

"Right"

"So find any guys you like Rei?"

"Nope what about you Rinnnnnn"? Rei pulled Rin's bangs before making off with their dishes washing them to perfection "N-no" Rid fiddled her feet together shyly.

"Are you sure Rinny?" Rei popped up scaring Rin a bit she shoved Rei away, "So we both got no one we're interested in hm?" They nodded simultaneously "Good" their mother said coming down the stairs in a business suit "Come along you two we've much to get done today." The two climbed into the White Hybrid Maserati clipped on their seat belts and stayed quiet the air through the drive was tensed and heavy so Rei pulled out her cell phone and began texting away

'Hey Rin'

Rin saw her phone flash so she opened it up seeing the text

'Hiya… What's up you need something?'

'Just can't relax without music…' Rei replied

'I guess just use your ipod silly but don't get caught.'

They turned to look at each other smiling sincerely they both only pulled out their ipods ready to listen to sweet music. Rei had played 'Numb Dubstep' by Nightcore while Rin played 'Every Heart' by BOA it was refreshing the music relaxed them and let them forget all about the tensed drive. Rei got so lost in the song her eye lids got heavy and soon fluttered shut falling into a dreamless world. Minutes later she felt a pushing and pulling motion waking up from it they'd arrived at the job finally the business building was a total of 65 stories high. The twins shut their music off and hid the device before going inside the stuffy building. Sure Rei couldn't listen to music but she could still text.

_Ill text that mangy mutt. _Rei thought as her fingers slid and pressed on many things at once the phone a touch screen and was putting up with the constant abuse.

'Heyyyy Inu mutt I'm stuck with my family going to a big meeting .'

Rei tapped the side of it waiting for a response the elevator had to go all the way up to the 51st floor and was doing a terrible job it had moved terribly slow stopping at each floor and managed to pick up two or more people the metal container was stuffed now but ad it rose its load lessened. Finally her phone lit up and she checked the text message eagerly from the damn half breed.

'Yo Short stack me too what a waste of time.'

'That's what you think everything is.' Rei giggled to herself

It was their floor the halls echoed with heels clanking everywhere but not as loud as Rei and Rin's mother's 5inch heels they rang out the loudest of noises not to mention how their mother tried to walk '_professionally' _a man with long silver hair it tied in a ponytail and markings on his face opened the door. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kimura" Rin watched as her parents bowed to the man so she and Rei followed their examples and then took a seat. "I suppose you know as to why I've called you all here today?" the man folded his hands together and held a professional smile.

"Umm I apologize sir but no." Rin answered kindly he chuckled lightly "Please call me "

"And I've called you two in today to meet me and my wife Izayoi's children. We do this because you two will be staying with our eldest son Sesshomaru during the week for school and on the weekends with us and our youngest song Inuyasha." Rei and Rin blinked then their mouths opened a bit "Inu mutt?" Rei mumbled "Inuyasha?" Rin said and he stood up looking at them

"Ah what luck it was you guys."

"Hahaha true"

smiled they'd known his youngest son already he cleared his throat to have their attention once more. "Rei, Rin meet my wife Izayoi Taisho." Rei was in awe this women was by far the most beautiful lady she'd ever seen her black hair was followed with soft brown eyes and she wore a black, purple, and white kimono it had flowers all over it and the sash was a silver. "Nice to meet you dears I hope we all get along well." She smiled grabbing hold of 's hand.

"Sesshomaru say hello." Rei looked at the last man in a chair at the back his hair down flowing freely both of Taisho's sons had silver hair like him but Sesshomaru had two markings on both sides of his cheeks unlike his fathers it was easy for Rin and Rei to notice Izayoi wasn't Sesshomaru's birth mother his personality came off as aloofy and distant to humans. All he did was stare at the twin girls. "I am Sesshomaru." They nodded in understanding

"So we're going to be living with him from now on and on weekends with Inu mutt?" Rei asked to verify everything and snickered a bit with Inuyasha's parents they loved Rei's nickname for him "That is correct it is only because our businesses will be greatly busy your parents wont probably ever be home now."

"Alright then." They'd accepted the situation without doubt since their parents were hardly ever even home already Rei and Rin basically took care of one another so they were fine with moving in with this stranger as long as he wouldn't try anything funny but he had seemed way past that they hardly held his interest especially since he was a full demon not even part human like Inuyasha. Rei found herself still watching him when his golden eyes met hers she looked away cheeks flaring up. "Ah ok well I hope we all get along nicely. P-please take good care of me." Rei said quickly in a rush her head steamed with embarrassment as the married couple laugh she laughed uneasy with them feeling her mother's rage… "Please take good care of us as well." Izayoi spoke last as her family stood to leave Inuyasha thumped them both on the head with a wide grin "Later midgets!" he laughed tossing his hands behind his head Sesshomaru just nodded leaving but Rei would just stare off into space at him even as he walked away. The serious business meeting was over they were to move in with Sesshomaru as soon as possible everything was flipped in such short hours.

It was 5:05pm the sun was ready to set soon Rei had become giddy being back at home finally and was ready to play to her hearts content it was still their birthday after all. _Who needs a cake and presents as long as I can play I'm fine. _Rei thought to herself ready to play but terrible things came to light and of all days the day her and Rin were born. Rei saw her mother shaking Rin violently bruising her wrist "I raised you two better now Rin I expected you to have corrected your ill-mannered fraternal twin by now." The women seethed out with venom Rei was tired of the abuse she grabbed her mother's hand gently "Mother it's not Rin's fault you know?'

"Of course it's completely yours, such an insolent child!"

"M-mother I'm sorry… truly"

"Lies" Rin was tossed aside onto the wooden floor her hair in a disheveled mess "Rin mommys going to discipline Rei now so be a good girl and watch." Rin looked on in distress how many times had this happened did she have to watch her twin little sister be _'disciplined' _or Rei having to watch her go through that only difference was Rei was always the one in trouble and she'd never let Rin intervene because if she had the results would be her demise too.

_Mother never did love me after all…_

* * *

Soooo dats chappy one what are you peepz thoughts wats gonna happen hmmm? I hope everything shakes out right and I don't know yet wat this fanfic will be rated but I do believe it will be M for certain reasons in later chappies so if ya don't like find another one I assume? \(^u^)/ Party with everything ya can eat buffet and u can touch the love peoples here mah treat~ lastly Inuyasha dat crazy half breed hahaha but we still love him x3 and everyone else in InuYasha~

Inu: Damn straight!

May: Aye! Language! *I pull his ears*

Inu: Ow ow ow let go!

May: Kagome you know what to do ^^

Kagome: Sit boy! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sitttttt!

May: Ah dats better nowwwww Kagome take it away our announcer for today :3 *I go and hug Sesshy*

Sesshy: May… .

May: Oh shush it's just a hug ^^

Kagome: Ooookaaayyyyy May's a bit busy relaxing she deserves it after typing this soooo. How was today's episode stay tuned for episode 2 or also known as chapter 2!~

May: Ooooooo and don't forget to review *cuddles into Sesshys lap* ill just be here hehehehe ;3 Anyyy whoo DUECES PEOPLEZ! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

xCrescentMayFluffynessx Out~


	2. Chapter 2: Disowned

**Plumeria Blooming**

* * *

Hiya guys im back andddd not much to say but except I don't own InuYasha qwq (Dats a sad face xD) Anyways besides that lets go have an adventure hehehehe~

May: Pst Guys I've been wanting to do this so bad! ^^

Inu: And that is?

May: All of you say this with me really loud *whispers* I wanna say Fluffy Butt before the episode begins who's with me?

Kagome: I'm in. *smiles*

Inu: Why not hehehe

Rei: What's all the hubbub about? *hugs Rin*

May: Guys were gonna yell Fluffy Butt

Rei&Rin: Alright let's do it!

May: Ohhh Sesshyyyyy~

Sesshy: *looks at me blankly but raises an eyebrow* yes?

May: 1….2…. ANDDDD FLUFFY BUTT! *they all shout with me* anyways our announcer today is yours truly hehehehe Miroku the butt grabber. *runs behind Inu*

Miroku: Hello ladies~ and others…. Today's episode is Chapter 2: Disowned enjoy oh and ladies stay in your seats if you know what's best for you *winks*

Sesshy: You guys and that ridiculous nickname.. Rei, Rin you two aren't allowed to call me by such.

Rei&Rin: Yesh Lord Sesshy *snickers and runs behind the curtains* ENJOY!~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Disowned**

Rei sat in a puddle of rain he hair slicked down flatly she would've just looked cold if it wasn't for the cuts on her arms, legs some deeper than others they'd continued to bleed, blood molding together with the rain. Her eyes hurt so much yet tears flowed unending. _Why must I suffer like this? When will I have freedom, happiness, light, I'm losing myself in this dark void. _Rei looked at the street lights that beamed over happy families and couples she felt unlucky not needed a waste of breath. As her shallow thinking consumed her she pulled her knees towards her chest resting her head a top. _Can't I just disappear here? Like this no one would even notice…_

Inuyasha sat quietly through the drive but something bothered him nicked at his brain begging him to state his thoughts to his older brother he sighed, grumbled and fidgeted in the seat.

"If you have something to say brother, say it." Sesshomaru spoke but his eyes never left the road it was raining rather strong today so he had to not focus not to cause an accident of course him and his half-brother would be fine but if it were a human they'd crashed into there would be many problems. "It's just." Inuyasha sat up sighing crossing his arms in the process

"Something isn't right with this weather something's up."

"You've noticed."

"I already had noticed idiot."

"Hn"

"Now what"? Inuyasha grumbled more till Sesshomaru pulled over to a giant puddle Inuyasha turned his head in defeat looking out his window to a girl.

"Ok a girl sitting in the rain anything else dumbass?"

"It's Rei." Sesshomaru pointed out causing his half-brother to take a better look at the girl. Sesshomaru's nose twitched he knew her scent but it was followed with fear but most of all hopelessness. "Sessh what are ya doing?"

"She's hurt." They got out the car approaching her

Rei shivered looking up at Inuyasha and was shocked he looked worried then gritted his teeth in anger his brother was right she was hurt and bleeding quite a bit.

"Rei what the hell happened?!" Inuyasha asked hanging his head down

"Ngh… What do you mean hehehe?" she stood up against her damaged body's will her eyes fluttered to Sesshomaru's but then fell to the floor "Come along brother we will take her to Izayoi's." his brother agreed without much argument helping Rei into the front seat while he sat in the back watching his friend in worry he held her eyes in a stare while she just crumpled her body up in the seat while Sesshomaru bended over her to latch her seat belt safely over her. Rei looked up at him smiling slightly "Thank you… Both of you." She muttered laying her head down in a tired heap sighing breathy Sesshomaru sighed patting her head understanding she needed nothing more than comfort and this a pat on the head is all he could manage since dealing with humans was such a nuisance and headache inducing problem for him. "Nice pat Sesshy she's completely calmed now anddd fast asleep yo you did good." Inuyasha smirked sitting back

"I only did what was needed." He started the car in drive and continued down the road.

Sesshomaru sighed she was still sleep and was whimpering too they'd just arrived to his Step-mothers place and Inuyasha waited for his brother to undo the seat belt. He snapped it lose and got out himself.

Rei's whimpers began to turn to sob she was giving up slowly but surely her mind was reeling..

_I don't want to dream this make it stop… I wanna wake up! _Rei struggled remembering before she got kicked out her home then her vision became clear the scene showing

Rei's eyes were watching in fear her mother gripping her hair and shook her violently without remorse. Rei stopped struggling about shutting her eyes when her mother's hand came across her cheek then again before she threw her into a wall. Rei remembered what she'd thought even though it was in a mess it was easy to figure out what she felt. _It wasn't my fault… I didn't ask to be a fraternal twin… mother did you always hate me the second I was born… I can't change did you regret my birth did you even ever hold me… It hurts don't make me regret my existence any more, I want to live, smile, play, learn the joys of life, and most of all love… am I not allowed this? _Rei screamed her skull burned for the memory to leave but it resumed as if it was a play a movie even.

"You're a waste I swear!" her mother shouted out

Rei stood up before feeling a glass break against the side of her forehead it left a huge cut under her bangs the rest of the shards cut her arms some pieces stuck into her skin she staggered back tears rushing down now "Rei I don't want you to ever come back." She nodded quickly as the angry women grabbed her wrist then proceeded to throwing her the contact with the steps sent a cold sweat down her body as she felt the pain course through her body once more the scene leaving her mind

"Ngh" Inuyasha held her over his shoulder but her struggling caused him to lose his grip on her Sesshomaru caught her looking at her "Brother are you incompetent?"

"No more like this wench just wouldn't stop moving, what I've carried Kagome unconscious like that before"

"Please don't act like a brute you're already an incompetent mutt."

Sesshomaru held her steadily in his arms but noticed she'd let her head hang she was falling into whatever terrible nightmare she'd been having even more letting it consume her he pulled her up so her head rested on his shoulder he needed to wake her..

"Rei you need to wake up"

"Ng…" she shuffled lightly in his arms clinging to his coat "Rei." His voice was heavy with command soon Rei opened her eyes wearily to his golden eyes " ? Where… am I?"

"Can you walk? And don't call me by such Sesshomaru is fine"

"U-um sure…but did you just ignore my question?"

"Yup he did." Inuyasha laughed as her feet touched the floor she gave a mocking laugh holding her bleeding head she stumbled forward then back as Sesshomaru held her shoulder steading her wobbling frame. "I-I'm fine… so Inu mutt mind telling me where I am?" he chuckled before hopping in front of her then growled at her "Stop calling me that!"

"No way it suits you just fine mutt." She looked at Sesshomaru sighing he was a quiet as usual "Jeez u brothers are so strange just tell me where I am", "You are safe welcome to me and my husband's home Rei" Rei's eyes grew wide at seeing the women she turned to Sesshomaru hiding behind him

"Don't take me away from here please" she shivered

"You need help Rei and to tell us what happened" he turned around grabbing her wrist realizing her whimper he sighed picking her up at the waist and carried her inside "Put me down Sesshomaru!"

_Why is she so against this? What exactly happened who would hurt her? _Sesshomaru growled low tossing her down onto a soft couch he was silent Izayoi placed a hang on his arm "Sess please don't harm her. Rei it's alright just tell us who did this?" Rei frowned brows drawn together as more tears shedded down her swollen cheeks "My mother… Now all I must ask is what will you do with her?" she looked up at Sesshomaru then to Izayoi who sat beside her the beautiful lady petted Rei's hair sweeping some of her bangs behind her ear with a gentle smile "Rei let's take care of these wounds dear"

"I understand but please S-sesshomaru can't you go get Rin from there?" she pleaded

"No I cannot. I must go now." He left live the wind no noise

"What an ass hat!" Inuyasha spat

"Son language… now Rei do not worry my eldest son may have refused but I know in his heart he'll come back for you with Rin, you'll see so please ignore my baby pup" Izayoi began helping Rei out with her injuries they both cracked a grin snickering Inuyasha just stomped out with his usual bare feet.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his car sighing why had Rei have to look at him with need as if only he could get this done well it wasn't a wrong choice after all his brother was useless in this kind of situation he sighed again he knew he was going to help her and started the car following the scent of Rei's. _I will only help them this once_. He thought driving up to the small house noticing Rin staring out the window he quickly approached her.

"Rin"

" ?" he sighed they were complete twins even if they hadn't looked alike "Sesshomaru is fine as I have told your twin" Rin's eyes grew wide with relief "You saw Rei?! Where is she?"

"Rin your aware of her condition then" he growled low entering the home knowing exactly how things played out Rin looked sad nodding "Usually Rin would come back after mother leaves but she took off"

"So she is accustomed to this" he said simply turning to leave "Come on I have to get you back it's much safer there" Rin didn't argue know he'd probably leave her walking all the way to the place she climbed into the car sighing but was relieved to see Rei soon she was deathly worried for her and the wounds she'd gotten this time around needed treating.

* * *

After a while Rin was at the Taisho House Hold she closed the car door running towards the home Izayoi and Rei were there to greet her she was nearly in tears hugging Rei she'd let go when her younger twin groaned but smiled at her they rubbed their foreheads together. "Rei I'm so glad", "Tell me about it I'm glad you're not hurt"

"Sesshy thank you for doing the right thing" Izayoi placed a hand on Sesshomaru's cheek he growled low but stopped he was going to have to get used with the humans especially since two were going to be staying with him Izayoi smiled gently it was a good thing they hadn't been forceful women but the tears would to only come when the situation suited it. "Also girls you'll be going with Sesshy to his place you can't stay here if my husband found out he'd lose his mind he's very sensitive with humans and mostly with girls" she laughed lightly but tilted her head at them "That's fine" they answered at once grinning wide "Good now leave already wenches!" Inuyasha kicked Rin and Rei's butt laughing "Gosh your both 15 when will you start developing?" he teased they shook with anger at his teasing Rei & Rin turned around both grabbing a ear on his head they smiled once more screaming in his ears they slipped out of their fingers laying back on his head

"What the fuck!?"

"Good bye mutt face"

* * *

Sesshomaru took them back to his home as soon as they got in they flopped down on the couches of their own sighing and rubbed their cheeks against the tender pillows he turned leaving them when he returned they were almost fast asleep eyes half lid he tapped Rin who sat up taking the orange and yellow kimono it had teal flowers with the sash a salmon pink she went to change returning yawning slumping back down looking at the man "Gnight" then she was fast asleep.

"Rei"

"Hm?"

"Go change"

"I'm fine in these clothes" he growled and she shot up taking the clothes running off to change when she returned he was ready to go to bed himself she sat down on the couch rubbing her eyes "Sesshy … hmm thanks… and gnight"

Sesshomaru pushed her back pulled the covers up and was ready to leave heading to his own bed until he felt her tug at his sleeve "Hey can you u-um pat my head again m-maybe rub a bit S-sesshy?" her cheeks grew a rosey light pink he sat back down Rei turned on her side facing him he gently patted her head rubbing slightly she smiled becoming relax and was fast asleep _Hm what a strange girl falling asleep after her head is rubbed. _He finished rubbing her head plucking some of her bangs behind her ear seeing her breath easy he left her to his bed he couldn't sleep but was highly tired…

* * *

Whooooo Chappy 2 done I'm quite tired soooo I hope to get atleast 5 reviews before I post Chapter 3 sooo does anyone think something is going to happen I sure do know hehehe since im the writer ^^

May: Wheeee so who wants to party?

Inu: Will there be potato chips?

Kagome: Of course~ *hugs me*

May: Rin! Rei! Fluffy Butt!

Rei&Rin: Yush?

Sesshy: What is it? *he holds Rei on his shoulder and Rin on his arm*

May: Wow he's strong hehehe

Inu: Don't flatter him lets go to the party *he picks Kagome on his back*

May: Hey who's gonna carry me?! I'm the darn writer!

Miroku: Well that's all for today episode 3 is going to be on its way shortly and all ladies are welcome to join me at the party~ *picks up me in his arms* after I drop May off

May: Why thank you and don't ask me that question I will decline now onwards we must win against dat half breed mutt and demon dog~ Later people xoxoxoxoxo

xCrescentMayFluffynessx Out Wheeee~


End file.
